Journey to Greatness
by Starlantis
Summary: An adventure set in a new continent of Lurria. Set in the new continent of Lurria but features Hoenn, Johto, and Kanto Pokemon


AN: This is my first Fan Fiction so I hope it's ok...oh and as a big note I don't own Pokemon...or anything this is just for fun.

**Chap. 1 : Let's Start Over**

Prof. Stuart open the door to his lab expecting to go get the mail, instead he found two

teenagers propped up against the wall.

"Jackson, Forest what are you two doing out here?" laughing quietly as they jump up awake.

"Umm we..we were waiting for the opening of your lab." they both said together..and after a moment

looking at each other in surprise.

"Hey Forest! Why don't you just go ahead and leave the Pokemon to me you know just as well

as I do that you can't handle them...remember the time you got a goldfish?" Jackson prodded.

Forest straighted his back while saying "Yeah well that was like what ten years ago? Besides we

both know who will be the best Pokemon trainer ever." smiling smugly as he pointed to himself.

"Boys both of you stop this nonsense right now...neither one of you two are getting a Pokemon

this time as they are all already gone." seeing the look of utter disbelief on thier faces he explained

"I opened the lab _yesterday_ not today." shrugging his apology he grabbed his mail and went back

inside. The boys look at the ground and then at each other, each blaming the other for thier

misfortune.

Minutes later Jackson slowly peek into the lab and went to look for the professor. Seeing all the

different modes of research that filled the walls and tables got him distracted and allowed the

professor to walk up behind him.

"Jackson what are you doing in here?" he said quietly behind the kid.

Jumping a bit Jackson turned around slowly "Professor please tell me you _really_ didn't open

_yesterday_ did you?"

"Of course not Jackson but seeing as how the two of you wouldn't have stopped fighting

I decided that was the only way to get you two to be quiet." he smiled softly.

The professor beckoned Jackson over to the back of his lab. "Now I only have two left...my

daughter took one earlier this morning." Gesturing to the remaining two Pokemon on the table.

"Torchic and Treeko are all thats left." Letting Jackson think over his choice the professor read a bit

of his paper. Jackson looks at the two poke-balls and thinks hard on his decision.

"Professor I have decided." Jackson held up the poke-ball that held Torchic in it.

"Then it's done, Torchic is yours...any nicknames?" as Jackson shakes his head, Forest snatches

up the last pokemon.

"Professor? I guess I get the leftovers?" Forest looked up at him.

"Yes it looks that way, just next time remember that patience is a virture." and with that he

showed them the way out.

As Jackson walked home with his pokemon Forest caught up with him.

"Hey Jackson, I think that you should watch out for me." As he said that he smirked

and ran off to his house. As Jackson walked into his house he pretending to be sad.

"Honey what's wrong?" his mom asked him.

"Professor Stuart wasn't open today." but couldn't help holding up his pokemon and

grinnng happily. "But he gave me this anyways."

Jackson wasn't prepared for his mom sweeping him up into a big hug.

"Oh thats great news Jackson!" as she released him she bustled back into the kitchen,

preparing him some food for whatever he was he planned to do as he ran upstairs.

Sitting up in his room he let Torchic out of his ball and sat holding him for a bit.

"Torchic I am your new owner. Now after today we will be traveling all over Lurria

gathering gym badges and stuff like that. Does that sound like something you would like to do?"

Torchic looks at the new suroundings and listens to his new trainer, after awhile he nods and chirps

his agreement.

"Cool." putting Torchic back into his ball he grabs a back-pack and starts packing for his journey.

"Jackson here you go, it's a food parcel." his mother handed him as he came down the stairs.

"Sweet thanks mom." giving her one last hug he stood at the doorway looking outside.

Turning back he said. "It might be awhile before I make it back home ma." she just nodded.

With that Jackson walked out side and started down the road...to his new adventure.


End file.
